


jop ^^

by Kashy



Series: Human Verse ( einfallsreich, ne ;) ) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape, different age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.. This is a Human AU.</p><p>Mikey is being followed by two Guys the whole Day. He hadn't noticed, but Raph did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jop ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Òhm... I saw this picture on Deviantart and I just loved it. LOVED it. Jup. Okay, maybe I overreact :) if the Picture interests you :
> 
> http://lorna-ka.deviantart.com/art/TMNT-gijinka-440324491

Ages :

Mikey : 14

Donnie : 15

Raph : 16

Leo : 17 

 

Raph had been near Mikey the whole day, and that not without a Reason. It had started in the Morning, when the Two of them went to School.

( Flashback )

Leo and Don both were away with their classes, leaving Raph and Mikey on their own. This Morning as they had walked to School, Mikey had bumped into two Strangers. They had seemed about 16, maybe a bit older.

Of course did Mikey straightaway apologize, but the Strangers just had stared at him. Raph had seen that Mikey began to feel uncomfortably. 

No wonder, Raph himself almost began squirming. Almost. But not that he would admit it. 

But also he himself didn't like the way they stared at Mikey, and eventually he said " Come on, Mikey. We're gonna be Late again ", grabbed Mikey and went in the direction of the School. " Wow, those Dudes were creepy " Mikey muttered, not seeing that the two Creeps slowly followed them. " pffh, don't tell me you are scared of them, you little Baby " and then they already were at School. As Raph looked back, the Two Strangers were standing outside the School

 

( end of Flashback )

And now, as they were going home, Raph saw the two again. While Mikey Spoke about something with no end, he watched the two following Strangers warily. 

 

" Hey, Mikey.. " and as he turned to look at Mikey, he saw no one standing there. He looked around. The two Strangers, too, had disappeared. "crap.. MIKEY ? MIKEY !! " 

and suddenly, he heard a Scream. A scream from Mikey. " shit " he cursed, and then ran into the direction of an alley. 

The Sight which was given him didn't really please him.

One man held the arms of a desperate Mikey, who was blindly kicking. The other man tried to undo Mikey's pants. Mikey was crying. That was all Raph saw.

And suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around a trembling Mikey, while the two men lay unconscious on the ground. 

Raph himself was scared outta his shits, but that wasn't the right time. Later he would speak with Splinter, but now only Mikey mattered. " It is ok. I gotcha " and with that, they made it at their way home, Mikey still clinging a bit to Raph

and Raph swore, he would always protect Mikey, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Yeah. If you have any ideas or a wish, just comment ^^


End file.
